


Tony Should Stick With Clear Liquor

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avenger family, Avengers Tower, Coming Out, Cute, Domestic Avengers, Drunk confessions, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Random & Short, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stony - Freeform, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, accidental confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Steve has an embarrassing crush on Tony.Tony has an embarrassing habit of babbling while he's drunk.Natasha has a not-at-all embarrassing habit of recording him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

“Steeeeeeeve! Steve!” Tony hollers across the family room as he walks in. The other members of the team are seated around the coffee table which is littered with drinks, while Tony stands on top of it, scotch in hand.

“You are so drunk Tony Stark.” He says with a laugh, feeling his shoulders suddenly untense. Its amazing how instantaneous he feels him relax the second he comes home. 

Because that’s what Avengers tower has become for him, his home. These people have become his family. And despite the fact that they usually drove one another crazy and it was similar to living in a frat house, he had never been happier.

“He is, he challenged me to a drink off and it all went downhill from there.” Natasha says with a smirk, looking alarmingly sober.

“How on earth did that sound like a good idea?” He asks with a laugh. Even with his super solider metabolism, that’s something he would even be scared to do.

“She was boasting about how she could drink anyone under the table, so how could I not.” Tony says, swaying a bit on the table.

“I don’t even think that’s boasting, its really more of a fact.” Bruce says, also looking relatively sober. He’d said before that mixing a big green rage monster with tequila was probably a bad idea, which he had to agree with.

“There is no scientific eviden-“ Tony begins before he cuts off as he nearly falls off the table.

“Woah woah there, maybe we should get you off the table.” He says as he rushes towards the table and grabs Tony’s hand to steady him.

“You are so sweet Steve. And smart. With like, knowing common stuff. And hot, you are very hot.” Tony babbles, holding onto his hand.

He immediately blushes and tries to ignore the snickers coming from Clint.

He also tries to ignore the little flicker of hope he feels in his chest at Tony’s words. Because he knows Tony is drunk and honestly Tony thinks most people are hot. He just wishes his heart would listen and stop romanticizing every little thing he does.

“Thanks Tony, why don’t I take you to bed?” He says, before groaning internally at the implication of what he said.

“Ooh taking me to bed already? Here I thought you’d be the type to buy me dinner first.” Tony says, leaning in closer. He can smell the scotch on his breath and the cologne on his skin, an intoxicating combination.

He also hears Clint full on laughing at this point and knows he’ll be teased about this in the morning.

“Come on Tony, let’s put you to bed before you say something too embarrassing.” He says, trying to lead Tony off of the table.

“Psh, there is nothing embarrassing about what I am saying. I AM TONY STARK AND I THINK CAPTAIN AMERICA IS ONE FINE ASS MAN! AND SPEAKING OF WHICH, HAVE YOU SEEN THAT ASS?! I WOULD-“ Tony is abrubtly cut off as Steve picks him up and carries him off the table.

“That’s enough talking for now, I’m pretty sure Natasha is recording all this.” He says, blushing desperately as he begins to carry Tony to his room.

“Oh I definitely was, can’t wait to show this to you in the morning.” Natasha says, taking another sip of her drink.

“Do it, I double dog dare you!” Tony hollers back, squirming a bit in his arms.

“Careful, don’t make me drop you.” He says, trying to get Tony onto a different subject.

“Psh you would never. You always take care of me, I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me.” Tony says as he finally relaxes in his hold.

He once again feel his heart flutter a bit and wishes he could turn off his feelings. Not feel like every time he sees Tony, it makes his stomach tighten and his palms sweat. Not feel like he needs to be close to the other man anytime he sees him. Not like he’s so close to what he wants and knowing he will never be able to have it.

“I would never hurt you Tony.” He whispers back quietly. Tony looks up at him with a soft, sleepy smile and reaches up, touching his cheek gently.

“I know. That’s why I love you Steve.” Tony says, so soft he can barely hear it.

“I…. I want you to mean that, I really do. I just need you to say it sober.” He says, feeling ripped in two. Half of him wants so badly for that to be true, but half of him can’t let himself believe it.

“I will.” Tony whispers back. They finally make it to Tony’s room and he kicks the door open gently. He manages to make his way to Tony’s bed in the dim light and places him down gently. Tony immediately relaxes into the sheets, and he tucks the covers around him. It takes him barely a few seconds to fall asleep, but he stays a moment longer. 

He wonders what tomorrow will bring. If Tony will remember any of this, if he’ll play it off like a joke, if they’ll ever talk about this again.

Who knows what tomorrow will bring.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after Tony's confession, and Steve still has no idea what it means.

He didn’t think he slept more than ten minutes the entire night. Every time he was close to falling asleep, his brain would begin replaying every possible scenario of the following morning.

Would Tony even remember? Would he play it off as a joke? Would he even bring it up at all?

But the one scenario his mind couldn’t seem to shake, the one it fixated on and wanted more than anything in the world, was the possibility that Tony really meant it.

That Tony really loved him, and that maybe this could be the start of something.

It made his stomach tighten every time he thought about it and he felt that giddy rush of hope.

He kept trying to remind himself, Tony was wasted and he probably didn’t mean half the things he said.

But what if this was one thing he actually meant?

He forces himself to stay in bed til 6, when he practically jumps out of bed. He spends the next few hours in the gym, trying to work out some of the anxiety he was feeling. A few broken punching bags later and he doesn’t feel any less anxious, just a lot more sore.

He takes the quickest shower of his life and heads to the kitchen. He sees Clint and Natasha speaking quietly to each other over fruit loops, while Bruce is busy making a cup of tea in the corner. Tony is missing, but that’s hardly surprising considering its 9 am.

“Well, if it isn’t one fine ass man.” Clint says with a devilish smirk. He immediately blushes, even though he knows he shouldn’t be the one embarrassed.

“I’m so happy you remember that.” He says with a chuckle, heading to the cupboard to look for pop-tarts.

“It is forever sealed in my memory. And Natasha’s phone.” He says, spilling milk on his chin as he tries to each another bit of Fruit Loops.

“Everyone needs a little blackmail.” Natasha says, eating her cereal far more elegantly than Clint.

“What blackmail?” A voice asks behind them.

Immediately, everyone turns and spots Tony, looking hungover and half asleep still.

“Just a particularly embarrassing video of you from last night. I told Natasha she should put it on YouTube, but she’s nicer than me.” Clint says, slurping the remaining milk from his bowl.

“Please, nothing embarrasses me anymore.” Tony says with a laugh. He immediately heads for the coffee machine, looking at it like its his lifeline.

“You don’t feel embarrassed about how you rambled about how hot Steve was?” Clint says, clearly wanting to draw out the torture.

“I did what now?” Tony startles, nearly dropping the coffee pot.

“Ooooh yes, we all got to hear about how you thought Steve was one fine ass man. Do you wanna see the video?” Clint asks, clearly enjoying the scene before him.

“Ughhhhhh no thank you. Its embarrassing enough without seeing it in technicolor. Please tell me I didn’t say anything else mortifying to you Cap?” Tony asks, sidling up next to him.

He feels his throat tighten and has to focus not to crush the pop-tart in his hand. His mind is racing a million miles a minute, but all thoughts lead back to the fact that Tony didn’t remember his confession from the night before.

He knows he shouldn’t be disappointed, he honestly should have expected it. But a little part of him was hoping beyond hope that this wouldn’t happen.

“Nope. Nothing.” He says, trying to fake a smile. He obviously fails at it, because Tony looks at him with a confused expression.

“You are such a bad liar Steve. Come on, let’s just get this over. How did I embarrass myself even more?” He asks with a smirk.

The funny thing was, he was the one who should be embarrassed.

“Nothing Tony, I swear.” He says, hoping he’ll drop the subject.

So of course he doesn’t.

“C’mon, did I tell you about how I had a Captain America costume as a kid? How I once puked into a robot I was working on? Until what age I had a night light?” He asks, clearly thinking this is some big game.

“No, but now I have more questions than I did a moment ago.” He says, wondering why he didn’t just pick one of those things to say Tony had admitted. Maybe it was because Tony always knew when he was lying. Or maybe it was because he didn’t want this to just be a memory to him, forgotten by the one other person who was there.

“Yeah, what age was it Stark?” Clint asks as he begins to eat Natasha’s remaining fruit loops.

“Doesn’t matter Bird Brain, now tell me Steve, what was it?” Tony asks, crowding him near the counter.

“Nothing, you just said all that stuff about me being hot and then went to bed!” He says, trying to put as much space as possible between him and Tony.

“Really? Normally I’m the last to go to bed.” Tony says, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Well Steve more of less carried you to bed. Bridal style, I should add. It was pretty entertaining to watch.” Clint rambles, as Natasha rolls her eyes.

“Taking me to bed huh? Normally you’d have to buy me…” Tony cuts off, a confused expression on his face. He knows that look, like all of the gears in his head are trying to figure out a puzzle. He’s not sure if it was his words or Clint’s memory, but he knew something had clicked for Tony.

“I… I’m heading into work. Fury needed to see me this morning.” He blurts out suddenly. He has a pit in his stomach and a terrible feeling Tony just remembered too much.

“Wait Steve, could we talk for a minute?” Tony asks, reaching out to grab his wrist.

“Later, Tony. Tonight. After work.” Maybe by then he can figure out how to handle Tony gently letting him down and apologizing for what he said.

“After work then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave notes!
> 
> Chapter 3 coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Part two will be up soon!


End file.
